Fort Akkil
†|Row 3 title = Secondary Leader(s)|Row 3 info = Siege-Commander Aelfric Hassler† Captain Lorick†|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Location|Row 5 info = Dragonblight|Row 6 title = Status|Row 6 info = |image = w11.png}} Fort Akkil was the second largest forward encampment within the Kingdom of Light's settlement of Northrend. It was besieged and dismantled during the Dragonblight Offensive. Origin As the High Cleric ventured into the frozen wastes of Dragonblight to settle as much of the glacial tundra he could, he stumbled upon the woeful past of the Crusade; the tainted legacy that the Scarlet Onslaught left behind. It was this shame that Chandan sought to purge from the sacred mantle he bore, and as the Truthful cleansed the fel-wrought coven within the port of Ormania, the High Cleric kept an unscrupulous act well-covered; offering clemency to one among the lingering Onslaught occultists. Akkil, of whom appeared to be Chandan's identical twin, was offered a penance--an opportunity only offered to one whose pedigree was shared blood. During the settlement of New Lordaeron, the High Cleric sent his blood-relative to serve his penitence among the cadre of newly formed Kingdom Defenders, whom the Truthful were now adding among their ranks from the remnant footmen of the Onslaught to serve as their vanguard. Annexed Tyranny The near sycophantic tendencies of the appointed captains of both Scarlet Point and Camp Daion worried the High Cleric. Akkil continued to struggle against the darkness of his soul, and such fallibility was only blood drawn into the waters of the ocean, to which Semesky and Gloeckner were the sharks. Luckily among them was the ogre-like Lorick, whose sense was as blunted as the hammers he wielded with the a savant's grace, and sent the Kingdom Defender to serve as the ample brawn to enforce the nepotistic authority the Ostricks were to soon exercise at their newly commissioned fortress, Fort Akkil. This fort was to serve as the nexus point to all encampments in the tundra, including New Hearthglen itself. It was nearly completed by the time tensions began to stoke between the Scarlet settlers, and the nepotism inborn from the fortress' leadership began to elucidate Akkil's inability and weakness as a leader. The cruel regime was exercised as he became aware of those sympathizing with pretenders from the east, and with the task force of myrmidons the likes of Lorick under his command, defenders were now policing the garrison grounds with a hawk-like vigil, and any who were even slightly suspected with being in league with traitors were subject to inquisition. Akkil's inquisition began to foster rumors and trepidation about his use of fel magics, but the task force of brutes were able to exercise their authority regularly with such effective interrogation methods being employed; the defenders turned a blind eye. Destruction Forces were riled from not only the Dragonblight Offensive and 7th Legion troops, of whom thought they had finally tracked the High Cleric himself, but the men and women who sought revenge against the shadowy Ostrick relative for his ineffable misdeeds. While the Kingdom Defenders maintained an iron grip upon the fortress for a lengthy, pitched battle, being lead by the shrewd command of Aelfric Hassler, it eventually fell through the determined grit of the force besieging the settlement. Akkil was captured, and while many wished for his blood and his head on a pike, regulation took charge. The liberated workers were given no qualms as they proceeded to dismantle the fortress--a place that bred such bitter thoughts for the crusaders who so shamelessly oppressed them. Category:Places Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Kingdom of the Light Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Onslaught Category:Ruins Category:Fortifications Category:Dragonblight Locations